


be good for me

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, S&M, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: it's okay that junmyeon forgets it after a while, minseok is here to remind him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	be good for me

Junmyeon gets a fifteen minute break, where the ropes come off, his body gets better circulation, and he gets several kisses while Minseok massages the circulation back into his body.

He’s granted one last kiss before Minseok brings out their favorite purple crop. Junmyeon kneels in front of Minseok, a little farther from usual, his cock already hard once again, curled into his stomach.

“You’ll thank me for each hit,” Minseok places the tip of the crop on Junmyeon’s cock, runs it down to his balls, and taps Junmyeon’s inner thigh. “Spread them more, I can’t hit your balls like this.”

Junmyeon stifles a moan and spreads his legs. They’ve done this several times, he usually remembers it, but it’s been over a year since they’ve done it, so his cock and balls only remember the sting, he doesn’t remember the agony of being hit, he remembers how fucking hard he had cum just by being hit on his cock and balls. Minseok will gladly change that tonight.

One session alone lasts months together in his mind, he sometimes dreams of the session, wakes up cumming in his pants. Every time he masturbates, he remembers finer details of their session, and almost cries when he cums.

“Be good for me, okay? Don’t cum until I give you permission to,” Minseok gently taps Junmyeon’s balls with the crop. “If you’re good, we’ll do this in our favourite club.”

Junmyeon gasps, delighted. “Yes hyung. I promise I’ll be good.”

Minseok starts out lightly, building the strength of each hit. Junmyeon thanks Minseok like a prayer, his hands remain behind his back, his head down, eyes closed, tears slowly beginning to escape his eyes.

When the perfect strength of hit lands on his balls, Junmyeon gasps, moans painfully, loudly, arches his back. “Thank you, hyung.”

“Number, babe?”

“Three. That was perfect, hyung.” Junmyeon feels the sting ripple to his cock, making his cock jump, making him stiffen up and suck his stomach in to make sure he doesn’t cum. He can’t cum now.

“Good,” Minseok beams. “Are you close, Junmyeonnie?”

Junmyeon nods. “I won’t cum, though, not until hyung tells me to.”

“Good boy.” Minseok hits him with the same strength, on his cock this time. “You’re so well trained.”

Junmyeon almost forgets to thank Minseok. He’s crying a little now, mostly because it feels so fucking good. The pain lasts for mere seconds before it makes Junmyeon dizzy, makes everything in his body move towards his cock.

When Minseok tells him to cum, Junmyeon is laying on the clean carpet, hands gripping the carpet, legs spread, he’s sobbing out  _ thank you _ s and  _ it feels so good _ s and the skin around his cock and balls are red. Junmyeon looks so blissed out on the carpet, despite the wet cheeks, and his body is  _ shaking. _

He cums the very second Minseok tells him he can cum. He cums on himself, all over his chest and stomach, some ends up on his neck too.

Minseok takes Junmyeon in his arms, rubs his cool hand on Junmyeon’s skin, whispering praises into Junmyeon’s ears. Carries a shaking Junmyeon to the bed, takes two wet wipes and cleans Junmyeon, telling him how well he did. Junmyeon is still crying a little, leaning into every touch Minseok gives him, and still thanking Minseok once in a while.

“Let’s cuddle for a while,” Minseok holds Junmyeon close to his chest, presses kisses on Junmyeon’s head. “Then we’ll get you chocolates and a bath, yeah? How does that sound Junmyeonnie?”

Junmyeon hums absently, snuggles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> akjsdfnksanfkjsnfkjdsnkj ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????/ pls let me know if you liked it skjdfnkjs


End file.
